Crazy Mansion
by ChaosInSSBB
Summary: When Master hand left, he left Crazy hand in charge of the mansion. Biggest mistake of his life. Chapter 4: Room 6-13! Is it really haunted? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Please review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Ness.

"Oh yeah!" said Toon Link.

Then let's do it!" said Diddy.

Diddy ran to Lucario and dragged him into the kitchen. Lucas threw a pitfall seed and trapped him. Popo got a bucket of ice and dumped it onto Lucario.

"We are so sorry, would you like some hot chocolate?" asked Toon Link. Lucario tried to nod, shivering."You heard him! Give him hot chocolate!" said Toon Link. Ness and Nana started spraying hot chocolate at lucario and Diddy used the fire flower on Lucario so all the chocolate would stick on him.

"All smashers please report to my office for a very, very super-important announcement... very." said Master hand over the PA.

"What was that all about?" asked Popo. They all rushed to find everyone crowded in Master hand's office except Wolf, who was looking for Lucario.

"There you are!" said Wolf as he pulled him out of the hole and dragged him.

"Ow! Not by the collarbo- ow!" said Lucario as they took a seat.

"I have a important announcement. You all may find this shocking, but I am far younger than Ganondorf. That's not what I wanted to tell you, the truth is that... I'm dying.

"Aren't you a healthy hand?" asked Luigi.

"A hand could only live 1000 years. I will put Crazy hand in charge of the mansion." said Master hand.

"You can't do that! Why don't you give it to someone like me, Snake or Lucario?" asked Fox.

"I will never leave you in charge after last week's series of nuclear explosions. All Snake would do is shout that he will rule the world with his cardboard box and Lucario is the king of bad luck. That is why I am leaving my younger brother"

"I have never got bad luck!" claimed Lucario. Just then, an anvil dropped on Lucario.

Master hand then vanished and Crazy hand appeared.

"Who wants to fight? Wait let me rephrase that." said Crazy hand. Everyone left. "Oh well, you kow what the say! When the going gets tough, the hand goes hunting!" said Crazy, holding a butterfly net. "The hunt, the hunt, the hunt..." Crazy hand kept saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many days passed as Crazy hand continued to say that when Pit came.

"I need a maxim tomato! Ike just got owned by Jigglypuff! What is the password?" said Pit.

"I have no idea. Just tell Link this word... and then Ganondorf this secondary code..." said Crazy hand.

Pit left off to search for Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link and the rest were at the castle when they decided to go to the smash mansion. They let barry come with them. They used the portal and Barry was split into at least 200! They all entered the Smash mansion.

"Stupid birds! I know where you live!" said Toon Link, holding up Barry's cage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C.Falcon and Red were having a battle on hyrule temple. Red sent out Squirtle. After a few hits, Red ordered a water gun from squirtle but instead of it was an Ice beam.

"I never knew Squirtle could do that!" thought Red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crazy hand saw the birds and decided to plant bombs in the smash mansion to rid of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At last Pit found Link. "Hey-look-listen!" shouted Pit.

"7491!" replied a voice from Link's hat.

"Oh no! The voice is back!" shouted Link as he ran through the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pit found Ganondorf.

"Do you know where Ganondorf is?" asked Pit.

"I am Ganondorf!" said Ganondorf.

"No you are not, you are to old to be Ganondorf." claimed Pit.

"Why you! Wait a minute- this is the work of the society of pissed off Apes, isn't it? I will get even with them!" shouted Ganondorf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link just ran around the mansion, screaming that the voice is back.

"Noooooooooooooo! Link's voice is back!" shouted Luigi, who had misheard what Link said.

He started running but bumped into a lantern suspended on the ceiling with a chain. The lantern broke and started a fire.

Mario and Red, who justcame from his battle, saw this fire. Mario used F.L.U.D.D to try to stop it and Squirtle used ice beam. The bombs Crazy hand planted activated at the same time causing a rip in the space- time continium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link and the others were about to enter the mansion when it turned black and white and everything inside the mansion was frozen.

They turned around and in front of them were Dialga and Palkia. It was really hard not to notice 2 giants breathing down their necks.

"You have messed with the time-space thingy!" said Dialga.

"Now you will die!" continued Palkia.

"Do not kill us and fix everything or else the society of pissed off Apes will make you pay!" said Toon Link.

Both of them shuddered and decided to fix everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was sleeping peacefuly when birds were chirping. The only time they would be birds chirping so early is if it was spring.

"It's spring!" shouted Diddy, waking everybody up.

"Impossible, winter has not passed and we don't hybernate. Now go check why the birds are chirping." replied Ness.

Diddy left out of the room but strangely enough there was no mansion, just the room. He saw 2 birds being chased by a vulture and decided to shoot down the 2 birds. After that he went inside.

"Everything is normal!" claimed Diddy, although nothing was normal. Then again nothing was ever normal since Crazy hand came.

"The bomb I planted will activate in about 30-minutes. Until then we can play games and other stuff." said Toon Link.

"Can anybody figure out what I'm thinking?" asked Red.

"You're thinking of starting a fake tournament where people have to pay a large amount of money. As soon as you get enough money you will go back to kanto and go do something extremely stupid there. You will then replace yourself with two trainers from sinnoh in hopes that Crazy hand will not notice." said Lucas.

"Wow! How did you know that?" asked Red.

"He can read minds, idiot." replied Ness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucario had just been bruised, wounded, scratched, burned, frozen and electrocuted from the palace that he had just entered. He entered his room and went to bed when... a bomb exploded!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crazy had blown a whistle and everyone had shown up against their will.

"You are now living here!" said Crazy as he pointed to a palace. "Feel free to look around, there's plenty of space and I'm sure one of you will get killed inside." Everyone went inside and found a Funky kong singing.

"I'm back y'all, I'm back y'all, I'm back- a back- a back- a back y'all!" he sang and danced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't miss the halloween special on Oct. 30! R&R


	4. Room 613! Enter the haunted room!

I got this chapter in far earlier than I expected.

Please review!

Please vote in my new poll! Check it out at the top of my profile page.

I decided to do this from certain people's point of view. If you want me to continue doing this from someone's point of view then say so in the review.

In Crazy Sea, Crazy hand is once again in charge, everyone is on a sunken ship and for some reason, they can breath. They will find plenty of mysteries there and mess everything up.

The How To... series will focus on a character each chapter and a small story will explain how the got into their personality or something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Toon Link's POV**

We just found Funky Kong dancing and singing a weirdo song. By the looks of things, everyone was confused, they just moved in their new home after crazy had blew up the Smash mansion.

(I bet you 5 dollars no one is going to appreciate having him here.)

Diddy and Donkey Kong ran up to Funky and they did some secret handshake and then started shouting random giberish.

(You know what, scratch what I said earlier, I'll give you the money in cheque later.)

"So your a member of the secret society of the pissed of monkeys too?" asked Diddy.

"I am in it." claimed Funky.

"Why are we here? Is this our house or Funky's?" I asked.

"I black-mailed him into letting us stay here but since he is a hobo with nowhere else to go, he will stay here with us." said Crazy hand. "Now leave me alone as I'm going to jump in a ice-cold lake for no apparent reason."

"Each of you will have a room to stay in. Bowser and Ganandorf (Super Oldie!) have to have room 6-13 which is haunted." said Funky.

Everyone left to their assigned rooms when we decided to explore the haunted room later.

"I haven't tortured Lucario today, let's bring him and Luigi! That reminds me, Lucas has to stay three steps away from the door." I said.

Lucas stayed away from the door as it exploded. A boy with blond hair and a green scarf with dynomite in both hands was at the door. Beside him was a boy with a red scarf.

"I am the new bomberman and this is my sidekick, Depressed dude!" said the blond.

" Pearl, I am not your sidekick or depressed!" the boy with a red scarf said. He saw us and said, "Hello, my name is Diamond and my friend is Pearl. Pearl was told he can explode a mansion if he can give Red enough money to go to Kanto and he did. He brought me along with him by the scarf."

"Where's the smash mansion?" asked Pearl.

"Crazy hand blew it up and then jumped in a lake." I said.

" (Beep) him! I'm going to jump off a cliff and get even with him!" said Pearl as he ran out of the palace.

"Ooookay... You want to join us in our exploration of a supposed- haunted room on the top floor?" I asked.

"Sure!" said Diamond, who had a small grin on his face.

**Ness's POV**

(Me and Lucas have a little side-bet going. Who ever screams, runs out the door or gets scared of how old Ganondorf is first has to dye his hair pink. We all know who should win.)

Me, Toon Link, Diamond and Lucas were dragging Lucario and Luigi across the stairs into room 6-13. For some reason, Popo and Diddy were not here but strangely enough, Nana was here!

"Ow! Not by the collarbone agai- Ow! Why does this keep on happening to me?" asked Lucario as he and Luigi were dragged up the stairs.

"It is the second most oftenly used running gag in this story." Toon Link.

When we got there we entered. I noticed Diamond was not here but I heard a pokeball being opened. Lucas got a lantern and saw something. We looked closely and saw...

**Lucas's POV**

I tried to close my eyes. I was trying even harder not to laugh, I looked again and I burst out laughing. There it was, Bowser and Ganondorf having a tea party!

When everybody finally got control of themselves, we saw Bowser and Ganondorf trying to get out of the room, but the door was locked. I reached the curtains so the sunlight could get in.

Instead, we found moonlight. That was so incredibly strange, I'm sure it was still afternoon.

I took a good look around. Everything looked really old. There were two tables, behind them was a painting with a boo's eyes staring right at me, there were also some spider webs.

I looked around to see the boo painting looking at Lucario.

I felt a spider climb up my nose. I tried not to scream or I will lose the bet. I ended up sneezing it out and it hit Lucario. Better him than me!

**Lucario's POV**

A spider tried to hit me but I dodged it. Next thing I saw was a Dusknoir merging into Diamond.

"Perish you fools!" shouted Diamond in a mysterious voice. He then ended up laughing and shown that Dusknoir was just hiding in his shadow.

The Boo in the painting appeared out of it and started to duplicate itself. Ness ran out of the room and Lucas screamed so hard that the boo went back in the painting.

We all left the room after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy was looking at the sunset on a cliff when Snake came and threw Roy off the cliff. Roy quickly jumped and used his recovery.

"So you survived!" said Snake.

"Yes! And it's all thanks to Shigeru Miyamotu's mighty words..." continued Roy.

"YOU MUST RECOVER!" said both Roy and Snake.

They then saw Pearl jump off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know Ganondorf and Bowser were really, really OOC.

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Please review!

I decided to make a sequel to Big Ideas. I will call it Great ideas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crazy hand had blown his whistle. With it, he can have the smashers right in front of him against their will. One of the things everybody saw was that Peach was crying.

"Are you still sad that master hand is dead?" asked Diddy.

"No!" sobbed Peach.

"Are you losing money?"

"No!"

"Are you crying because I accedentaly put a spider in your dress?"

"You what? Now I have another reason to cry!"

"What's the other reason?"

"You're stepping on my foot!" sobbed Peach.

"Sorry." said Diddy.

"Everybody! I am sick of each and everyone of you. I will unleash such horrible monsters that none of you can survive. If you do survive, I will leave the place with all the food within 1000 miles so you will die of starvation." said Crazy hand.

With that Crazy hand left. Thousands of monsters came. Lucas saw a switch and pulled it. With it the monsters were shut off, but a fire had started.

Everybody started to panic and head to attic. Everybody except Lucario, who was too slow. He slowly got burned...

Lucario jumped off his bed and realized it was a dream. Toon Link and the others were at a camping ground.

"All smashers please come to my office for a very, very super-important announcement... very." Said Master hand over the PA.

Lucario sank into his bed.


End file.
